


sip from the devil's cup

by blueaces



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Creatures & Monsters, Blood and Gore, Demons, M/M, Multi, Sexual Content, Supernatural Elements, Vore, but make it sexy idk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-01
Updated: 2019-11-01
Packaged: 2021-01-16 00:34:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21262178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blueaces/pseuds/blueaces
Summary: “Baby, I’m feeding and you look like meat. Blood on the ceiling, pick him out my teeth.”OrDonghyuck is part of the film crew working on the latest movie Johnny’s starring in. But there’s other matters to attend to.





	sip from the devil's cup

**Author's Note:**

> based off a dream I had where I was part of a film crew who was thirsting after actor johnny. then it became whatever this is in the spirit of halloween
> 
> Heavily influenced by ashnikko's [halloweenie II](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=2sZIaNwFzRc) if that tells yall anything lmao

His breaths are coming out in short puffs, visible in the cold of the Texas night. It’s about all Johnny can really see, the sunflowers he’s crashing through taller than him by about a foot and obscuring everything but the night sky. The muscles in his legs are screaming at him to stop running, but the footsteps following behind him aren’t giving him much of a choice.

The darkness hides whatever is after him, or there’s nothing really there at all because each check over his shoulder shows him nothing but the sad sunflowers he’s broken. Either way, Johnny has two objectives in mind: find Yukhei and to get the fuck out of this place.

Johnny shouts his name into the sky, continuing to bolt through the field in hopes for the sight of Yukhei or a break in the dense crop. There’s the sound of someone swiftly moving to his right, and Johnny calls out once more. “Yukhei!”

“Yukhei?”

It’s Doyoung, eyebrows furrowed in question, coming through the sunflowers, someone he knows he shouldn’t be looking for. Johnny stumbles, blinking at Doyoung in confusion. What the hell is Doyoung doing here, and where the fuck is Yukhei?

“Cut!” Now that’s Taeyong shouting, and it’s then that Johnny realizes where he is and what he’s doing. He looks up sheepishly at Taeyong, who’s sitting on a platform higher than the sunflowers with the camera crew, staring worriedly at Johnny before addressing the whole team. “Let’s take a ten minute break. Reset the scene!”

Shaking his head to gather his bearings, he dashes in the direction of the platform, not too far from where Johnny had run into Doyoung. He’s grateful to see the open clearing and Sicheng in a green screen bodysuit, hands on his knees, instead of-

“Can you _please_ slow down, not everyone is an athletic daddy long legs,” Sicheng wheezes out as Johnny approaches him.

Johnny pats Sicheng on the back, almost pushing him to the ground with his strength. “Gotta build up that stamina, man.”

On the other side of the set, Donghyuck waggles his eyebrows at the sound mixer, Jaehyun, munching on an apple. A piece must get stuck in his throat because he coughs, knowing exactly what Donghyuck was referring to. With his throat cleared, Jaehyun hisses, “Stop that, he’s literally running away from a man covered in a green suit, how sexy can that be.”

Donghyuck pouts. “Boo, you’re no fun.”

Standing next to Jaehyun is Mark, boom pole twirling in his hands as he speaks. “Don’t bother with him, you’d have to be blind or_ Jaehyun_ to not know Johnny is as hot as he is tall. I mean, do you see those thighs?” The three of them turn their gazes to where Johnny is back in makeup, sitting with his legs spread as Jungwoo dabs at the sweat beading on his forehead. His jeans strain against his thighs, the material pulled so tight in certain places, they bulge out. Donghyuck has to wonder how the hell he’s been running in those for the last hour.

“Besides,” Mark continues, “we all know Jaehyun only has eyes for the tiny stunt coordinator.”

At the name, Jaehyun automatically glances over to where Renjun is talking to Sicheng who has since sat on the street with his legs sprawled in front of him. Renjun hands a water bottle to Sicheng, a smile shaping his eyes into crescents, and Jaehyun averts his own, only to be met with Mark and Donghyuck smirking at him.

Stuttering, Jaehyun rushes to comes up with something. “That’s not-“

“Don’t even try and lie, Jung. I saw you guys touching mouths at our last set behind a stack of hay bales.” Jaemin and Donghyuck had gone to rearrange the fallen stacks further into the set but had turned right back around giggling at the sight.

“Like you’re any better! The entire crew knows you and Johnny have gotten together once or twice. You’re not exactly quiet when you guys take your little breaks in his trailer,” Jaehyun accuses, air quotes around breaks.

“Oh, it’s been more than twice, baby.”

Taeyong yells out through his megaphone again, everyone scrambling to their places at once. Walking back to his spot at the edge of the field, Donghyuck throws over his shoulder, “Johnny likes it loud and I’m not one to deny him. You should try it some time with Renjun. A little bird told me he’s into that.”

“Renjun’s the bird!” Mark squeals, causing Jaehyun’s ears to go red in an instant and throws the apple core at Mark’s head.

They do the chase scene two more times, Johnny able to get enough of a hold of himself to complete it almost flawlessly. The crew stops for another break to prepare for the next scene, Donghyuck setting off with Yuta, the special effects supervisor, to check on the explosive sitting underneath the hood of Johnny’s getaway car one last time. Yuta inconspicuously elbows Donghyuck while his hands are near the engine, causing the point of a broken valve spring to cut into the top of his hand. Donghyuck yanks his hand out, Yuta too busy staring at Johnny bent over talking to Taeyong to notice the blood oozing across his hand.

“Would you look at that… aren’t you a lucky bastard?” Yuta whistles, foot tapping out a steady beat. He turns to Donghyuck, and he hastily hides his hand behind his back, not needing Yuta to be aware of his injury.

“The luckiest,” Donghyuck mutters. “Now can we finish this up before Taeyong wonders why we haven’t, and I have to explain that you were too busy ogling Johnny’s ass?”

Yuta puts his hands up in surrender, bumping Donghyuck out of the way with his hip to take his place under the hood. While he’s preoccupied, Donghyuck checks on his hand to see the skin already healed up, a faint pink scar left in its place. He wipes the blood that had been able to bleed on his dark pants, releasing a sigh of relief. Chancing a glance at Johnny, he’s not taken aback to find his eyes already on him. Johnny quirks his eyebrows at him, sending a look he’s given to Donghyuck before, and Donghyuck returns it. It’s a message, _keep yourself in check_. They can’t risk anything in public, not if they want to keep certain aspects of themselves a secret.

The last scene of the night is the explosion scene, the paranormal being after Johnny setting his only way out of this isolated region of Texas on fire. There’s only one shot at getting everything right, the car being their sole one. Johnny’s supposed to be flung back by the force of the explosion, the wires attached to him jerking him onto safety mats. It goes without much of a hitch, besides a stray piece of shrapnel somehow flying loose and almost taking Mark’s head off in the process. All of the staff crowds around him to make sure he’s okay except for Donghyuck and Johnny who’s still attached to the wires. They’re too busy to notice the rustle in the sunflower field, the hand peeking out and the nostrils flaring at Mark calming them down with rattled smiles and chuckles.

Donghyuck turns away at the sound of Taeyong shouting over the chaos, his claps signaling the end of the day. The sunflowers return to their natural position in the surge of people hurrying to clean up so they can go home. Donghyuck joins them, helping Yuta and Jaemin douse the fire and attach the car to the tow truck to be stored for the night. By now, Johnny’s been disconnected from the wires, passing in front of the car and subtly tilting his head towards his trailer. The phantom sensation of Johnny’s tongue on his stomach burns a hole in his mind, and Donghyuck doesn’t bother to wait the full five minutes they previously agreed on, making one more round around the set pretending to be busy before slipping into Johnny’s trailer.

Donghyuck closes the door to the trailer to darkness, squinting to see in the light coming through the blinds. There’s the drip drop of a liquid he’s become quite accustomed to, and he knows to avoid looking at the ceiling. Then a small lamp is clicked on, Johnny planted on one of the couches across from him. He’s changed into a more casual outfit, a wrinkled t-shirt hanging low enough to show his collarbones and loose sweatpants, the pair Donghyuck loves because of how they hug Johnny’s ass.

“Hey babe,” Donghyuck greets him, picking his way through the mess on the ground, careful not to step on any stains without his eyes leaving Johnny’s. He’s not afraid, and he has to show it, even if his heart might pound out of chest any second.

Johnny’s mentioned before how the beating of his heart excites him, saturating his senses with a thrill like no other. The flash from russet to golden irises tells Donghyuck he’s listening. Johnny relaxes into the cushions, his posture and the kitten curl of his mouth inviting Donghyuck closer. “How’s my little sunflower doing?”

Throwing one leg over each side of Johnny at a time, Donghyuck slowly seats himself on his lap, arms coming to rest comfortably around his shoulders. “Awfully trampled. You’ve been running over me for hours.”

Johnny trails a hand down Donghyuck’s side before slipping under his shirt, cool fingertips from staying outside for too long raising goosebumps on his skin. He presses his lips to Donghyuck’s earlobe, traveling kisses along the slope of jaw until he’s at the corner of his mouth. “Is there a way to somehow un-trample you?”

“No, I kind of like you being all over me.” Donghyuck only has to lower his head a fraction of an inch to have Johnny’s lips on his own, plush and a bit dry from the chill wind outside. They kiss fervently, ravenous for each other’s taste. If Donghyuck could describe Johnny’s taste, it would be of untouched wood deep in the forest, rich and earthy. Before, it used to be like the caramel candies he sucked on throughout the day, but it changed in the month he had disappeared in Europe. Donghyuck has learned to like the new taste, but it doesn’t mean he doesn’t miss the old one.

Caramel reminds him of sweeter times, Johnny touching him as if at any second, Donghyuck would break in his hold. He didn’t mind being treated as delicate; no one ever saw him as such, and it was nice to feel something different. Now, Johnny is ripping off Donghyuck’s shirt, eager to get to what’s hiding beneath, but he’s still sturdy, containing himself.

He’s gripping on to Donghyuck’s waist, fingers imprinting into the skin there. His lips follow, teeth grazing against any part of him it can, the nibbles teasing him. But Donghyuck wants to feel Johnny in his mouth before he gets his weekly fill, and he’s sliding off the couch, knees coming in contact with something wet and squelching with the pressure. He pays it no mind, instead taking the strings of Johnny’s sweatpants between his teeth and stares up at Johnny through his eyelashes. Johnny’s hand comes up to push his fingers through Donghyuck’s hair, resting there as Donghyuck pulls on the strings, the waistband lowering to show the hairs of his happy trail. Releasing his hold on the strings causes the waistband to snap back, Johnny yelping at the sudden jolt.

Donghyuck smiles coyly at the sound, and then it’s splattering on his cheek, too close to his mouth for comfort, but Johnny is instantly leaning in, warm tongue licking the spot clean. Donghyuck knows if he were to open his mouth, his tongue would be streaked with the black he’s come to associate with nights like these.

Another drop hits him, this time on his exposed shoulder, and Johnny sighs, "Yukhei, come clean up your mess."

Donghyuck hears him before he sees him, Yukhei slinking down the wall behind Johnny, leaving a trail of sludge in his wake.

"Hey Donghyuck," he breathes out, voice always heavy with wanting, whether it's for sex or flesh, Donghyuck hasn't quite figured that out yet. Yukhei: supposed to have died backpacking in Europe with Johnny, but instead came home with black, smooth and glistening like oil, covering his mouth and when he bares his teeth, it’s there too, darker in the crevices between each. Donghyuck cried for weeks thinking he was dead, Johnny enveloping him in his arms and burying his nose in his neck while they laid in bed. The deep inhaling would lull Donghyuck into a restless sleep most nights, only to be awakened a month later by the front door slamming shut. Donghyuck’s up in an instant, running to the front of their home to see Yukhei, clothes tattered and muddy, the front soaked in black, but alive.

It’s the snarl that stops him from taking another step further, Yukhei’s face contorted in such a way Donghyuck’s never seen before. The split second in which Yukhei lunges at him, Donghyuck catches a glimpse of his teeth, pink strips of skin wedged in between. Then Johnny’s there, colliding hard enough into Yukhei for there to be the sound of bones cracking, and Donghyuck can only watch as his boyfriends fight, gnashing teeth and elongated nails slashing into each other. Johnny’s always had the advantage, and with inhuman strength he’s never possessed, he restrains Yukhei to the ground, the lack of blood despite the ferocity of the battle concerning.

Johnny talks in a low voice to Yukhei, Donghyuck’s own name the single word he is able to catch. The animalistic glaze in his eyes clears up, and he goes limp under Johnny, silent tears running down his face. Whatever happened in Europe, Johnny never divulged to him, or why he returned first and not as worse for wear as Yukhei. The one thing he tells Donghyuck creeps up his spine, how they have both acquired the taste for human flesh, and with Donghyuck’s unique ability to grow back his skin renewed, they come upon an agreement.

Frankly, Donghyuck is too scared to ask, if this is how they ended up. He masks the tremble wanting to coat his reply. "Hey."

Yukhei crawls over Johnny, half his body supported by Johnny’s shoulders and the back of the couch, and his slick, red hands come to grasp Donghyuck’s arms. His tongue pokes out to prod at the drop, then his whole mouth is upon his shoulder, trying to swallow him. Donghyuck shivers, in fear and lust, the fire in his limbs having not died out. He can’t bear to look at Yukhei’s mouth on him though, so he takes his chances with the ceiling. The prints of Yukhei’s hands mark the plaster, one area more somber than the rest, coagulated blood swinging from the spot. It reminds him of the day Yukhei first fed from him unsupervised by Johnny, Donghyuck’s blood sticking to the ceiling staring back him, taunting him as if to say _this is why_.

Donghyuck could never forget the feeling of almost dying, his abdomen splayed open and drenched in black, his ribs broken to get to the organs underneath, the air trying to rattle through his punctured lungs. They’d been on the kitchen table, the slapping of skin harsh as Yukhei rammed himself inside of Donghyuck. Leaning his head back in ecstasy, he’d bared his neck, and Yukhei gladly accepted the offer, but he didn’t know how to stop. Donghyuck’s body slid to the ground with a thud, not enough strength to struggle much less keep his body propped up. It must have been the deadweight hitting the floor or maybe the smell of too much blood in the air because Johnny is soon hovering above him whispering words of reassurance, and Yukhei sits in a dining chair with tear streaked cheeks and Donghyuck’s blood smeared across his face. If Johnny had not pulled Yukhei off of him when he had, Donghyuck knew Yukhei would have ate his lungs without a second thought and that would’ve been the end of him, nothing to regenerate himself with.

Donghyuck doesn’t want to think about what poor soul was dragged into here to curb Yukhei’s insatiable hunger. He knows not to pick at the crew, too closely affiliated with Johnny and Donghyuck for them to not be affected by the loss. But then Johnny is gently removing Yukhei off of him to bring him in for a kiss of their own, filthy and black striated tongues licking into each other’s mouths. Yukhei’s hand cups Johnny’s face, blood smudges making a home there.

It’s a pretty scene to behold, black and red and obscene, and Donghyuck can’t hold his gasp as Johnny tugs at Yukhei’s hair hard, separating their mouths. "Yukhei's been eyeing that one sound boy. Mark's his name, right? Johnny growls, breathing heavy as Yukhei pants into his open mouth.

Whimpering, Yukhei nods, eyes closing as he remembers Mark's small face. "He's so ravishing. I wonder if he would taste like noise, loud and vibrant."

Imagining Yukhei’s arms wrapped around Mark’s limp form as he bites into his neck has Donghyuck holding a grimace off his face, but he also can’t deny the want to palm at himself through his pants. "Mark's human. He wouldn't survive you."

"I know. But do you know what it's like having to sneak around the entire crew just to get a whiff of him?" Yukhei groans out due to Johnny clawing at his thighs, nails digging in hard enough to draw his blood, another mixture of the red and black. The slime sweeps over the wounds with a mind of its own and absorbed back into Yukhei’s skin once they are closed, not a blemish to prove anything was ever there in the first place.

“That’s enough talking, Xuxi,” Johnny murmurs, pecking Yukhei’s lips, one, two, three times. “It’s time for my meal.” Yukhei moves to settle next to Johnny, hand landing protectively on Johnny’s thigh. Their attention turns on Donghyuck, and it’s the soft smiles beckoning Donghyuck forward, Johnny lifting him with much ease into his original position on his lap. Johnny doesn’t waste any more time, nosing at his neck before the hunger takes over, and his teeth are sinking through the flesh.

The feeling is so intense, Donghyuck can never hold back the initial cry, razor-like teeth made to devour chewing on the muscle. His flesh immediately begins to sew itself back together, but Johnny is already tearing in again, not giving it enough time to heal. He always starts from the neck, says that mouthful is the best as it’s the warmest, the most of Donghyuck’s essence. Johnny moves to the arms, taking evenly spaced bites, the grotesque sounds of a human eating raw meat filling the room.

The pain dulls to a rumble in the back of his head, especially when there’s a hand rubbing over his cock, whether its Johnny’s or Yukhei’s, it doesn’t matter. Tonight, it’s Yukhei working him up as he laps at the blood trickling out of each bite, the velvety glide of his precum and the blood still on Yukhei’s hand. There’s no room in him to be disgusted, the arousal only heightening when Yukhei quickens his pace and Johnny maneuvers all of them so he can bite into his inner thighs. The space is tight with three bodies, but it’s just as Donghyuck wants it, shuddering at last with Johnny between his legs and Yukhei wrapped around him.

Johnny’s not done, tongue licking over his knees in a soothing manner before nibbling into the small amount of meat there. He lets Johnny take and take like he always does, until he’s satisfied. But there's a knock on the door, quiet and patient but an unwanted interruption all the same. Yukhei's head abruptly twists towards it, nostrils flaring at the scent of whoever is on the other side, driving Yukhei crazy. He's rushing to the door on all fours, standing to unlock it and reveal only a sliver of his face, but it's the first thing Mark sees, the black running down Yukhei's chin before he turns to Donghyuck and Johnny.

Mark stands clutching a cup of coffee, eyes widening in horror as he see Johnny take one more bite, the stretch of skin causing the cup to fall out of his hands. It spills outside and leaks into the trailer, those pumpkin spice drinks Mark has taken a liking to recently. Cinnamon and nutmeg drifts into the space, but it does nothing to mask the iron of blood and gore.

Weakly, Donghyuck brings a hand up to wiggle his fingers at him. "Oh hey Mark. We were just talking about you. Yukhei's been waiting for the right opportunity to introduce himself. Isn't that right, Yukhei?"

Yukhei opens the door wider to display his smile, sweet-eyed and innocent, sharp canines extending unnaturally. His hand reaches out, too fast for Mark to even react, and Yukhei's closing the door, the last of the staff still walking around the set outside the trailer none the wiser.

No one would know. It’d be a secret between the three of them, four if Mark survived. When Yukhei finally gets his taste, Donghyuck takes in the shredded skin desperately trying to repair itself, and he reaches out a hand to clasp onto Mark’s as they share the couch that’s witnessed too much.

Solidarity. Welcome to the family.

**Author's Note:**

> demonfuckers and monsterfuckers are valid
> 
> [Twitter](https://twitter.com/lunitataeil)  
[cc](https://curiouscat.me/blueaces)


End file.
